Oh in my dreams
by JustForMeester
Summary: Just a collection of one shot's of Blair's dreams about Chuck, this take splace during season 5 when blair says "the dreams I'm having might not be about the man im about to marry" of course she means Chuck is who she's dreaming of. This is a Chair story! some chapter's might be rated M!


I don't understand, I really don't I'm so lost the floor is damp my entire body is shivering my skin is in a very unhealthy shade of pale white my eyes blood shot red my feet are in pain from running but I don't stop I keep running, I'm so lost in confusion my heads got a million thoughts rushing through it but I keep running I can feel the hard ground against my feet its freezing cold the branches that I seem to run over every once in a while I'm sure I got millions of blisters by now. Until I see I see oh yes I see it seems so close yet I keep running I'm getting closer to the light I run and run I can feel myself getting closer yet I don't make it, my Chanel dress is probably completely ruined by now oh Serena would be so mad I thought she got me this dress for Christmas, anyway I shouldn't be thinking about this now or how my perfectly manicured nails aren't so perfect and manicured anymore.

I make to the light its brighter than what I saw from afar I close my eyes trying to wake up from this I know it's a dream it has to be a dream Blair Waldorf does not run in what seems to be some type of a forest and certainly not in a Chanel dress.

As soon as my eyes are open again I see it I'm still here trapped in this nightmare completely lost and confuse until I see it a figure not just any figure a human figure a guy figure my eyes trail up to the handsomely well dressed man I make it to his face I almost drop as I see who it is no it can't be it can't be him I can't be imagining him his not the guy I want to imagine right now I finally get words to leave my mouth as I see a smirk grew on his face "Chuck" I say his smirk grew wider at the mention of his name.

"You're late" he replies my face gets more confused than it was before "Late for what?" I reply he offers me his hand its warm I almost feel embarrassed as his so well dressed and warm yet I look like I climbed out of a dumpster as soon as my hand is entwined with his, he pulls me closer a whisper's to me "you look beautiful" I turn to look at him I notice something on his finger as he caress my cheek it seems to be ring not the ring he usually wore on his pinky with the letters "CB" on it I thought but how can he say I look beautiful? I see his eyes grow with lust I look down completely shocked as I see I am no longer full of mud wearing a torn dress I was wearing a cream dress with decent beads hanging at the end of it Chuck lifts my hand up I'm shock as I see what seems to be the most beautiful ring I've ever seen Harry Winston if I'm not mistaken I stop starring at my ring and stare deeply into his eyes we still standing outside the light which I desperately want to go in.

He pulls me in into the light I close my eyes as we walk through it finally I see the light dimmer my jaw dropped as I try to process what I was starring at a beautifully set table for two it was lovely decorated with candles I can smell the delicious food from here I want to die I didn't know what was going on but I felt happy me? Yes me Blair Waldorf felt happy I was about to respond when I felt to hands gripping me from the waist and turning me to face him Chuck pulls me in for what seems like the most passionate kiss I've ever had in a long time our toques bouncing on each other he moves his lips to my neck, his warm tuque against my cold neck felt like heaven I could die now of happiness he pulls me away and whispers in my ear "happy anniversary"

**Miss Blair! Miss Blair! I wake up I shot up from my mattress it was indeed another Chuck dream I thought to myself it felt so real "Miss Blair you are late Mr Louis arrive from Australia in 3 hours you must get done" Dorota exclaimed "I will get done in a minute I just need to finish something" I reply….**

**A/N: Yaaay! What do you all think for a first attempt? Review Review Review! Okay yeah huge chair shipper anyway I had this idea for a long time as I couldn't find a inspiration for a new story (god I sound like Dan Humphrey Lol ignore that) anyways please review also only chair shippers do not review if you ship dair or blouis! Also you can ask me on twitter anything ( JustForMeester) ...until next time my upper east siders **

**Xoxo **


End file.
